Gabriel
by Angelibriel
Summary: ¿Que es lo que hace el antigua Arcangel en el mundo humano?


John sintio el peso de una mirada y se volvio

Obviamente los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenece.

Fanfic de la peli Constantine

--

John sintio el peso de una mirada y se volvio. Frente a el habia un hombre de aspecto andrógino. Su lacio cabello rubio le caia de forma flacida sobre el rostro de facciones delicadas en un corte asimetrico.

El hombre sonrio de manera sensual mordiendo sus labios con apetito.

John lanzo un suspiro.

- ¿Tu de nuevo? Pense que te habia dicho que no queria que te volvieras a atravezar en mi camino.

- ¿Ahora no puedo visitar a mis viejos amigos? – inquirio con falso reproche. Vestia jeans rotos en las rodillas y una camiseta blanca con dibujos de alas en la espalda la cual se le untaba de manera exquisita al cuerpo.

- Tu y yo nunca fuimos amigos – escupio John – ahora largate o no sere respondable de mis actos.

- Puedes hacerme lo que quieras – dijo meloso - Insultame, golpeame, maldiceme… matame – sin poder evitarlo en la ultima palabra su voz tuvo un tono de suplica.

John sonrio.

- Largate. No me hagas perder mi tiempo, Gabriel.

Sencillamente le dio la espalda. Gabriel lo vio con reproche mientras John Constantine lo dejaba nuevamente solo.

Hacia tan solo un año que por castigo divino se habia convertido en humano con todo lo que ello implicaba. Le asqueaba la suciedad de Los Angeles, ese lugar no merecia ese nombre, pozo del infierno le quedaba mejor. Con sus pordioseros de mirada suplicante y sus prostitutas que casi andaban desnudas por las calles, con mas maquillaje que ropa encima.

Empezo a llover. Hizo un mohin de enojo. Esa tarde habia ido a que le alaciaran el cabello, unas cuantas gotas y se le volvio a ondular. No importaba eso, pero empezaba a sentir frio. Sentir las inclemencias del tiempo, tener que caminar de un lado a otro, tener hambre, odiaba eso de ser humano. Pero a pesar de todo disfrutaba las sensaciones, el dolor, que habia sentido verdaderamente por primera vez cuando John lo golpeo en el rostro, el placer que habia sentido la primera vez que tuvo sexo, la caricia del aire en su rostro, la pesades del cuerpo en el agua, eso era exquisito… su estomago le reclamo, no habia comido nada desde la mañana. Se maldijo interiormente recordando que la razon por la que habia ido a buscar a John era para pedirle dinero.

Se quedo parado abrazandose a si mismo mientras esperaba a que cambiara el semáforo para cruzar la calle.

Un aliento calido a su espalda y olor a malboro. Se volvio.

Un hombre de piel ligeramente dorada estaba parado tras el.

Gabriel se dio cuenta en seguida de quien se trataba.

Astaroth miro en direccion a una limosina negra parada al otro lado. Le hizo un gesto a Gabriel de que fuera por delante.

Gabriel agradecia poder estar en un lugar calido. Astarot subio tras el y cerro la puerta. El coche se puso en marcha.

- Gracias – musito Gabriel cuando Astaroth le tendio una toalla. Seco su cabello que volvia a su anterior aspecto ondulado

- Quien lo diria – susurro Astarot con voz ronca, Gabriel se pregunto si seria por el cigarrillo que empezaba a afectar su cuerpo humano – el mas grande de los arcángeles un angel caido.

- Las cosas no siempre salen como uno las planeas, ¿sabes?

- Estas tomandote con mucha calma esto de ser humano, no te parece.

Gabriel sonrio de manera misteriosa.

--

Astarot penetro la delicada piel de su espalda con sus afilados colmillos vampiricos mientras se hundia en el interior de Gabriel que aferraba con dolor la sabana. Suaves jadeos en contraste con los salvajes gemidos de placer de Astarot al poseerlo y su gruñido cuando acabo dentro de el. Sus uñas como cuchillos dejando marcas rojas y sanguinolentas en su piel.

Un fajo de billetes de cien arrojado contra su rostro y un simple "largate" cuando acabo.

Gabriel tomo el dinero sin inmutarse de la falta de modales del demonio, con ese dinero podria quedarse en un buen hotel al menos por una semana y quizás comprarse unas cuantas cositas que vestir. Se pregunto si le alcanzaria para comprarse las botas altas que habia visto el día anterior.

- Y se supone que esto es un castigo – dijo mientras salia de la enorme mansión del demonio con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

--

Fui a ver la peli, obvio. Me desilusione de Gabriel, era mujer, por dios, tremendamente mujer, en algunas partes era un hombre pero en su mayoria era mujer. Demasiado mayor, hubiera sido mejor una mujer mas joven o un chico de facciones delicadas, hay montones al cabo. Contantine, wuacala, demasiado, también la detective, el unico que se salvo fue Baltasar y Lucifer, eran graciosos. Me encanto cuando le mueve a todos lados el encendedor y también cuando dice que cada quien sus gustos cuando John le dice que Mammon esta en el otro cuarto con Gaby (demasiado familiar, ne) Ok, Gabriel no era lo que me esperaba, pero tuvo sus momentos buenos… y la escena cuando ve su sangre me encanto.

Creo que se suicida. Se arroja al agua, creo que es posible que lo hiciera.

- Argh – dando fuertes manotazos y cogiendo aire con desesperación – aah, aah – escupiendo un poco del agua que habia tomado – GUACALA SABE A AZUFRE.

Pero era demasiado para el, no tuvo valor. No sabia como vivir como humano asi que siendo bello y tomando en cuenta que quizás los demonios vivieran como ricos se volvio un prostituto y se vendia con los demonios. Oye, que demonio no querria dominar a un angel, ¿Eh?


End file.
